el mejor y el peor descubrimiento del Rey del Norte
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Dinamarca no pensó que se acabase convirtiendo en un yaoista como Japón y Hungría, pero a pesar de que ellos parecen estar encantados con su nueva afición, sus hermanos no opinan lo mismo y harán lo posible por cortar por lo sano con esa nueva afición,¿lo conseguirán o el espíritu yaoi de Dinamarca será más fuerte?


**Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo poseo este oneshot **

* * *

**El mejor/peor descubrimiento del Rey del Norte**

Dinamarca estaba redactando en su ordenador algunos documentos que le había encargado su jefe _para que dejara de hacer el vago de una vez y se comportara como la nación que era. _Sobra decir que al danés la idea de ponerse a trabajar le repelía bastante, él prefería hacer otras cosas, pero esta vez le había sido imposible escaquearse y tuvo que apechugar con eso.

Miró en su maletín para coger un papel que tenía que firmar y fue entonces cuando reparó en el pequeño libro que estaba dentro de su maletín, libro que no era suyo, pero que a juzgar por su aspecto debía de pertenecer a alguna nación asiática. Dinamarca lo cogió y lo empezó a ojear por curiosidad, para acabar a los dos minutos con la cara roja, pues se trataba de un doujinshi, más concretamente uno acerca de Noruega y él, por un momento pensó en tirarlo y quemarlo, pero una parte de él quería seguir leyendo.

Acabó haciendo eso último, pero de vez en cuando echaba furtivas miradas hacia la puerta, sabía que hoy sus hermanos se pasarían por su casa a comer y no quería que le pillaran leyendo _eso _sobretodo Noruega.

Pronto olvidó su miedo y se concentró por completo en la historia, de tal manera que perdió la noción del tiempo, solo se dio cuenta del a hora cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa y pegó un brinco del susto. Fue entonces cuando le entraron los agobios, escondió el libro donde lo había encontrado y corrió a abrir la puerta, maldiciendo interiormente porque no había nada de comida preparada.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaban, efectivamente, sus hermanos, pero no entendía porque todos le estaban mirando fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo nervioso, no era normal que le miraran todos de esa manera.

-Anko, te sangra la nariz bastante- respondió Noruega manteniendo su cara inexpresiva como de costumbre.

Al saber eso, Mathias empezó a reír con algo de nerviosismo intuyendo la razón del sangrado de su nariz, pero les dijo a sus hermanos que no le pasaba nada y les dejó entrar.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?-le preguntó Tino sonriendo.

-Bueno, el caso es que no tengo nada preparado- al ver las caras de los demás nórdicos, se apresuró a explicarse-Tenía trabajo que hacer y se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

Ahora las miradas de sus hermanos expresaban bastante incredulidad, eso molestó al danés, vale que él no fuera una persona que trabajase a menudo, pero no era tan raro que de vez en cuando hiciera algo, sin embargo, no dejó que sus hermanos se percataran de eso y siguió comportándose como siempre, aunque las imágenes del doujinshi no salían de su cabeza.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya era de noche cuando sus hermanos se encaminaron hacia sus hogares después de pasar una tarde agradable en familia, Mathias les despidió desde el porche y no se metió en su casa hasta que no vio que sus hermanos habían desaparecido en la distancia. Una vez dentro, corrió a coger el manga japonés y se propuso leer lo que le faltaba esa noche, ya que al día siguiente tenía otra reunión con los demás países, así podría dárselo a Japón cuando terminaran y ya de paso pedirle alguno más, fue entonces cuando lo pensó con más tranquilidad, se estaba convirtiendo en lo que tanto Japón como Hungría denominaban yaoista, solo esperaba que sus hermanos no se enfadaran mucho al descubrirlo, le restó importancia al asunto y se aplicó a la tarea de terminar de leer eso.

Cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, Mathias casi no había dormido, se había enfocado tanto en el doujinshi que se le olvidó la hora, como consecuencia ahora tenía unas ojeras de campeonato y estaba bastante cansado, pero confiaba en poder echarse una siesta durante la reunión, total si no iban a ponerse de acuerdo en nada, nadie le iba a decir nada.

Cuando empezó la reunión, se quedó dormido al instante y fue despertado por un golpe de Noruega cuando esta terminó, rápidamente se marchó en busca de Japón, sosteniendo su maletín, lo alcanzó en la salida y entre jadeos provocados por la carrera le explicó todo lo que había pasado, al terminar Kiku estaba sonriendo, le entregó varios doujinshis más y le invitó a la próxima reunión suya con Hungría que tendría lugar en su casa.

De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que Noruega les había estado espiando y que había oído toda la conversación, había decidido seguir a Dinamarca en cuanto le vio salir corriendo de esa manera. Lukas se retiró de forma sigilosa mientras tomaba la decisión de informar a los demás nórdicos de la nueva afición del autoproclamado rey del norte de Europa, además por supuesto de quemar todas esas obscenidades que le acababa de dar Japón ,ya que para Noruega esas cosas no eran adecuadas para una persona como Mathias.

**Noruega ****POV**

El noruego realizó una llamada a los demás nórdicos y les citó en una cafetería, cuando llegaron y les contó todo, sus reacciones fueron muy diferentes: Finlandia se quedó estático en el sitio sin ser capaz de decir algo o moverse, mientras que su hermano y Sve siguieron con la misma expresión inescrutable, pero se podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de preocupación, aunque Lukas no podía estar seguro si era de preocupación por Anko o por la posible falta de intimidad que tendrían si el danés se convertida en un yaoista como la húngara y el japonés.

-Debemos hacer algo con eso-empezó Noruega.

-L´m´s s´g´r´´s d´str´´´rl´s-opinó Berwald.

-Podríamos quemarlos delante de Tanska- le secundó Tino sonriendo algo tétricamente.

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor quitárselos simplemente?-se alarmó Emil ante las propuestas del finlandés y el sueco- Eso de quemarlos me parece algo bastante radical.

-Con Anko solo sirven las cosas radicales-le contradijo Lukas, a lo que todos tuvieron que darle la razón.

Finalmente se votó por mayoría la quema de esos doujinshis en presencia del danés para que supiera lo que pasaría si volvía a tener algo como eso en su posesión, ahora lo único que quedaba era encontrar la manera de arrebatárselos sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Para ello trazaron un plan cuidadosamente elaborado que era imposible que fracasara, pero lo que no tuvieron en cuenta es que por una vez el danés había sido más inteligente que ellos.

**Dinamarca POV**

Nada más llegar a su casa lo primero que había hecho Dinamarca había sido hacer fotocopias de lo que le había regalado Kiku, pero no se conformó con eso y guardó una copia de cada en su ordenador por si acaso tanto los originales como las fotocopias desaparecían o eran destruidas por sus hermanos, era mejor prevenir.

Una vez hecho todo esto, se sentó a leer tranquilamente en el sofá el primer doujinshi que cogió. Se trataba de un Sufin. A Mathias le gustó tanto que pronto se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba y por eso no oyó el sonido de su puerta al ser abierta por Noruega.

Siguió en su mundo hasta que vio que el libro le era arrancado de sus manos, durante un segundo miró el lugar donde antes había estado para luego girar la cabeza y ver a Noruega sosteniendo el libro como si se tratara de la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

-Nor, dame eso- le pidió nervioso, aunque ya intuía que su amigo sabía que era eso.

-No- le respondió Lukas, mientras cogía los demás y los miraba con asco y repulsión, eso ya fue demasiado para Dinamarca. Se abalanzó sobre la otra nación en un intento de recuperarlos, pero fue detenido y estampado contra el suelo por su troll- Anko, entiéndelo, esto que vamos a hacer es por tu bien.

Noruega salió por la puerta, aprovechando que su amigo estaba algo mareado debido al golpe, se reunió con los demás y tiró los libros al lugar donde iban a ser quemados.

Justo cuando el fuego empezaba a prender salió Mathias, que solo pudo ver con impotencia como sus amados doujinshis eran reducidos a acabaron de arder y se extinguió el fuego los demás nórdicos le hicieron prometer que no volvería a leer algo semejante. Esa sería la única promesa que Dinamarca pensaba no cumplir.

**Al mismo tiempo en Japón**

Kiku y Elizaveta se encontraban tranquilamente hablando sobre el nuevo miembro de su club, cuando de golpe un escalofrío les recorrió enteros. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, alguien acababa de quemar parte de sus colección de amados doujinshis. El grito se pudo escuchar desde cualquier parte del mundo.


End file.
